Water Civilization
|Row 1 title = Kanji: |Row 1 info = 水 (Mizu) |Row 2 title = Symbol: |Row 2 info = }} The Water Civilization is distinguished by a blue color frame and is represented by a cylinder with an electronic design. The Water Civilization focuses mainly on drawing cards, returning cards to the hand, and unblockable creatures. Story The world of Water is half-land, half-sea. Inhabitants, who once lived only in water, have had to learn to adapt to both in their search for sustainable environments. Because energy resources are more abundant there, cities are built in water. In spite of the oceanic depths, they are clean and bright, well lit by luminous bodies. At the center of the main metropolitan area is the Tower, shaped like a spiraling strand of DNA, where the Cyber Lords float in their cylinders. Surrounding the Tower are transparent buildings, constructed from solidified seawater that can be altered as necessary. Although not common knowledge, the source of energy for this civilization is found in a hidden ocean current. Those that possess this secret knowledge make up a powerful few. Inhabitants of the Water civilization worship technology. They prefer study and research to real action, and in wartime depend on strategies and tactics rather than direct attack. Controlled by Cyber Lords, many water creatures have a chip installed in their bodies. They communicate and exchange information telepathically. Those with higher intelligence are able to alter their body shape in response to the environment. They can also manipulate the seawater around them, transforming it into a weapon, armor, clothing, or transportation suitable for land or sea. Mizu.jpg|The tower that houses the Ultracomputer is easily the most prominent structure of the Water Civilization. Interactions with the other civilizations The Water Civilization is allied with the Light and Darkness civilizations. The Water Civilization enemies consist of the Fire and Nature civilizations. Races * Blue Monster * Cyber Cluster * Cyber Lord * Cyber Moon * Cyber Virus * Deep Marine * Earth Eater * Fish * Gel Fish * Leviathan * Liquid People * Merfolk * Poseidia Dragon * Sea Hacker * Splash Queen Shared Races: * Alien (All civilizations share this race) * Creator (Shared with Nature, Light and Darkness) * Dynamo (Shared with Light, Fire, Nature) * God (All civilizations share this race) * Hunter (Fire, Nature and Water) * Deep Marine (Shared with Water) * Grand Devil (Shared with Water) * Great Mecha King (Shared with Light) * Hunter (All civilizations share this race) * Race (All civilizations share this race) * Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) * Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) * Machine Hero (Shared with Light) * Naga (Shared with Darkness) * Origin (All civilizations share this race) * Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) * Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) * Soul Command (Shared with Nature) * Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) * Starnoid (Shared with Light) * Survivor (All civilizations share this race) * Unknown (All civilizations share this race) * Unnoise (Shared with Light) * World Bird (All civilizations share this race) * World Command (All civilizations share this race) * World Dragon (All civilizations share this race) Unique abilities *Drawing cards *Complete unblockability *Returning cards to hand or deck *Seeing of shields and hand *Searching through deck *Changing shields *Creatures can't be attacked (shared with fire) Category:Civilization Category:Water